The end of days
by banished warrior
Summary: Sequel to road rovers, four years after.
1. Chapter 1

Lights flashed on. a strange mechanical humming sound came from someplace in the room. Exile sat up and looked around him. "wh...where am I?" He asked himself, almost expecting somebody else to answer. He then reeled over on the floor in pain. "jesus what is happening to my head!" He felt as though his head were being torn in half. Shakily he stood up, almost blinded by pain and began to look around. He was in a white room, with white doors, no windows and a small bed in the center. "what in god's name...?" Exile breathed and walked over to the door. It came open wihtout any problems and he stepped outside. The hallways were dark and empty. There was a light at the end. Exile started to run towards it, but he slipped in something thick and wet. "what is this? blood?" and he jumped back in horror.  
He began to panic and sprint towards the end of the hallway. he knew something was watching him, he could just feel it. Exile stopped when he reached the light and turned around. Nothing there. He'd been panicking for no reason! "ha. knew there was no reason to be scared of this place..." He took another step forward and tripped over something in the darkness. he looked back at what he'd tripped on... The body of a young boy...? Exile sighed and continued to walk to the light again. "poor boy.... where am I, at a hospital?" He said while pushing open the doors. he saw a bright light and walked out of this hallway into another blood mottled corridor. "My lord.... What is this place?" Exile said looking over the piles of bodies and corpses hanging from the walls and ceilings.  
He began to feel a little sick from the smell of rotting flesh. As he continued to walk down the hall, he heard strange noises. Then he fell to the floor and began to remember:

It had been six years after the rovers split up. Exile almost lost his mind at the very thought of losing his precious family: Sweet, loving Natalya and his baby boy Xavier. professor sheperd had caught Exile crying, curled up on his bed, looking about ready to kill himself. They moved him to a safe place aboard the space station, in the psych unit under special observation...

"I'm in... space?" Exile though in bewilderment. Before he had time to ponder why he was here, Four beings in biohazard suits ran though the hallway right towards him. "what? Who the hell are you?" Exile shouted. They stopped right in front of him. One stepped forward and removed his mask. It was... Blitz? "come on, Exile, we are getting out of here." And he pulled the confused husky away from the piles of corpses and out of this hallway. Exile was shocked to see what was happening beyond this hall.  
It was like a war had taken place here. Tables were stacked up against the doors, dead canosapiens littered the ground. "what happened here, Blitz? Where is everyone else?" Exile asked quietly. Blitz was silent for a second. Then, He said "We don't know yet. we are trying to locate the rest of them." He sighed. "hunter and colleen are someplace around the asteroid belt in a mobile survivor's colony like this one." And he lit up a cigarrette. "we do not know if shadow survived or not." Blitz sighed. He almost had a little hurt in his voice when he said that. "Blitz... Do you know were he would have gone?" Exile asked curiously."I know you two hid something, like close friends..."  
Another biohazard suited person walked over to them and took off his mask. It was Professor sheperd. "We still cant get a lock on shadow.. Are you alright, Blitz?" The old man asked. "You seem depressed. is it because we can't find--" But Blitz cut him off. "maybe I don't want to find him." He said, a little annoyed. "why does everybody seem to think I want to help him?" And he walked off. Exile was very confused now. Why did he feel like something was terribly wrong here? 'The rovers came to save me', he thought. 'or did they?'


	2. Chapter 2

(If you dont understand any of this  
Read "road rovers: four years after")

About 3 hours had passed since Exile woke up to this horrifying nightmare: Dead bodies littered the ground, his comrades were split up and scattered across the solar system. He'd barely had any time to take it all in before Blitz had pulled him from the now infested survivor colony. Now they flew across the cold depths of space to reach a colony of humans were Hunter and Colleen had made their home, along with their son. Blitz's ship (oddly, named The Austrian Death Machine) Was cold, lifeless, and Exile could not help but notice everyone seemed a little uncomfortable around him... could it be because of that mental breakdown so many years ago?

Blitz Stood from his captain's chair and walked over to Exile. "here, put this on." He told him and handed him a crewman's suit. "Then meet the chef, Sport, in the kitchen. He's got work for you." And he walked back over to his seat. "alright, we'll be entering the colony's firing range in about two hours, so be nice and pleasant when they send us a warning transmission." He shouted to his crew of humans. They started flipping switches and stuff. Exile stood and walked into the next room, and found his old buddy shag trying to do... something, on the ship's computer. "Hello Shag, good to see you." Exile said. the sheepdog looked at him and shook his hand. 'at least somebody is a little bit friendly around here.' Exile thought as he walked into the kitchen.

A strange sight met Exile's eyes. This was barely even a kitchen. The whole room was composed of a small table, a camping stove a several piles of dishes in a dirty, badly installed sink. "Exile!" somebody said from behind him. He turned around quickly, and saw a small orange-ish colored dog, that looked strangely familiar... "uh... who are you again?" Exile asked him. The smaller dog looked at him strangely and told him "Sport, remember!? you guys were my witness protection program once!" Exile thought for a second. Then he remembered. "wow, I haven't seen you in a long time, Sport."  
But before They could talk at all, They heard a loud beeping noise from the front of the ship. Upon further investigation of the noise, They found Blitz had received a Transmission from somebody. Exile and Sport peeked around the corner and saw a Black and gray Husky with robotic limbs and too many piercings to count. Exile was looking at his brother for the first time in six years, even if it was only on a transmission screen.

Exile went to Bed that night after helping Sport wash all the dishes and clean up the table. He was quite worried about the conversation he'd eavesdropped on with Sport. Shadow had not been treated kindly by time. His face was worn out, his eyes glazed, and the way he was talking to Blitz... It's like they had always hated each other. But Exile knew that they had been friends for a long time. Maybe they had had some sort of... fight?


	3. Chapter 3

Exile was greatly disturbed by what He'd heard Blitz and Shadow talking about on that transmission. He Stood from his bed. The ship had docked on the survivor colony _keaton_ about three hours ago, and Blitz had stormed off into the crowd of humans in shabby clothes, living in dirty hovels. Exile meant to ask him about the transmission from Shadow, but before he could ask, Sport stopped him. "Exile, this is not the Blitz you remember. He's grown cold, cruel and unloving. He'll leave you here if you ask about it. just don't." Sport told him. But Exile could just 'forget' his brother...

Now Exile pulled on the work clothes Blitz had given him, and a sweater he'd found in the ship. 'Maybe some time in the bar will clear my head of these strange problems,' he thought. ' I know nothing too terrible would become of blitz and shadow...' and he walked out of the room Sport showed him. The manager of this "Motel" had let them both stay for free. As he was pulling the door open, he saw two figures standing in the shadows in front of the motel. "Christ... its shadow?" He muttered.

He shoved the door open and walked out into the road. "Shadow?" He asked. The two figures stepped into the light. It was Shadow alright...But much older. Blitz was with him.  
"What is going on here? I thought you said you did not know where he was, and did not want to find him!" Exile said confusedly. Blitz stepped closer. "Keep your nose out of this business, Exile. You'll find no answers here." Blitz told him angrily. Apparently he was not too pleased that Exile had discovered them.

"Exile, there are things going on right now in this very colony that you could not even begin to comprehend." Shadow told him. Exile was very confused. "What do you mean, Shadow?" He asked. "I want to know what is going on? Why didn't Blitz want to find you?"  
Shadow sighed. Blitz snarled and put his ears back. "Back of Exile, This is confidential as in, 'not available to ex-rovers'." He laughed. "So I guess you're out of the question. You lost your right to know this kind of shit when you were hospitalized."

Exile was straight up pissed off now. "You piece of shit, Blitz! If you'd lost your wife and son to those mutants and watched them die before your own eyes, you would have been in the same state as me!" And he picked up a large pipe from the ground and chucked it right at Blitz's face. Blitz easily moved out of its path. Shadow stepped in between the two of them. "Exile, I understand the effect your loss has had on you. As you know, I have had my share of lost loved ones..."

Shadow stepped away from them. "But if you must use violence to make yourself feel better..." He pointed at Blitz. "Beat him. Kill him." Exile looked at shadow with wide eyes. "Kill him?" He asked. Exile's head was spinning with rage... Blitz had blamed him for his family's death... Exile Roared With fury and threw himself at Blitz, teeth bared for the attack...  
***** ***** *****


	4. Chapter 4

Exile Threw himself at Blitz with all his might and fury. Blitz of course was expecting this and dodged it accordingly. Bu as soon as he turned back around, Blitz saw a pipe held in exiles paws. "Exile, come on, your not gonna--" And Exile swung the pipe and hit blitz square in the face. Blood and teeth flew from his mouth as Blitz fell to the floor, coughing up blood onto the cold cement.

"you went to far, Blitz. This time, your mine." And he kicked Blitz in the stomach. Blitz shouted in pain and started vomiting on the spot. Exile brought the pipe down on his back. Blitz howled and started to sob, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Exile raised his boot over Blitz's head to finish him... But then he saw shadow glaring at Blitz on the floor. He stopped.

"Exile, why did you stop? Kill him!" Shadow shouted. Exile looked at the pitiful doberman lying on the floor. He looked at his brother and simply said "No." and he threw the pipe a good twenty feet away. Blitz looked at like he was one of those mutants on earth. "Please, Exile, don't kill me." He shuddered and lay still.

"Shadow... What did you do to him, that he never wanted to find you again? Tell me, or i'll do to you what i did to Blitz... though, He brought it upon himself..." Shadow frowned. "Would you really like me to tell you?" He asked. "yes." Exile said firmly. Shadow grinned in a fashion he'd never done before. And then he uttered those words from his mouth Exile would regret hearing for the rest of his life. "I took him. Shoved him up against the shower wall in the ship, and took him to the hilt." Exile gasped. "You... raped him?" And he looked at Blitz on the floor, unconscious. "No, i did not. He told me, he'd thoroughly enjoyed it... but afterward, he regretted it, thinking everyone would judge him, he left me stranded in this colony, five years ago."

Exile looked at him... and saw his brother's eyes watering "Did Blitz... love you too?" He asked shadow. Shadow smiled. "He did. He was shy about it with me at first... but he became more open with me. Then... That night in the shower... He left me there, crying and yelling for him." Exile now knew why shadow wanted him to kill Blitz. "Brother, that was no reason to provoke me into trying to kill him. I think it would be best if you left. Now." Exile said in a terrible tone of voice.

Exile carried the unconscious body of Blitz into The room where he slept. Exile sat Blitz down on the bed. "Comrade... I am so sorry..." He sobbed. And he heard a few footsteps and the door open. "Holy shit! Is that Blitz? What in the everfucking fuck happened to him?" Sport yelled. Exile picked him up and covered his mouth. "please do not shout. Blitz needs to rest. I hope his back is not broken, or he may never make it to see hunter and colleen again." Exile shuddered at the thought of Blitz Dying by his hand.  
Then, the most amazing thing happened... Blitz opened his eyes and looked at Exile.  
"I had it coming. I never should have said those things about your family... I'm so sorry you had to watch them die..." and he began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Sport woke up at about 3:30 in the morning, lying on the floor next to Exile's bed, in which blitz was sleeping. Sport noticed there was music coming from the room next door, where Exile had been sleeping for the past two nights. Hunter and Colleen had come to see Blitz, but he was still out cold. Exile got him to eat a few bites of a hotdog and drink some water, but he'd gone right back to sleep when he was done.

Hunter laid one of Blitz's old comic books next to his bed. As he walked out the front door Hunter whispered to Exile: "You should have killed him. He is in so much pain right now." and he left. Colleen came to visit after she was done volunteering at the home for orphans. She stayed for a few hours and cried quite a bit. As she left, she softly kissed blitz's forehead. She could not even look at Exile.

Sport crept into the room in which Exile had stayed for two days without speaking to anyone. He saw Exile sitting on his bed, listening to blind melon's "no rain". He walked out very slowly. As he settled down on the floor beside Blitz. Sport heard a shuffling and Then Blitz spoke. "What is he doing? I hope I did not damage his mind more than it already was." and Sport sat up. "well, buddy, I think he damaged you more than you did to him."

(Exile's POV)

'_all I can say, is that my life is really plain'_

"My life is far from plain"

_'all i can do is just pour some tea for two'_

" If anybody still respects me"

'..._and speak my point view, but it's not sane..'_

"I'm not sane... I should just end it here...now..."

He stood and walked out of his room, into the small kitchen in the front of the building.  
"Sport. Are you awake?" He asked and walked into Blitz's room. He saw that blitz awake, and in intense pain. "I know no apology could ever be enough, Blitz." He told his hurt friend. "But if there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know." Blitz noticed that Exile had tears streaming from both eyes.

"you can do something for me, Exile. Tell Shadow I said I am sorry running away from him." Blitz said. "And get doctor bloodhound in here with me. I need to know if I will ever walk again." And he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, He'll be able to walk again, of course, his back is not broken." Doctor Bloodhound was examining Blitz's body. " But i'll have to perform other tests, to make sure he is healthy, and Exile did not do any real damage." He said, and glanced over his shoulder at Exile. Exile sighed and looked at the floor. Blitz appeared to be in much less pain now, seeing as he'd been in bed for the last week. "Exile..." Blitz said. "did you talk to shadow?" Exile had forgotten. "I'm sorry Blitz, I had forgotten all about it. I'll get right on that." And he stood to leave, But Blitz spoke again.  
"You know, Exile, I think I know where to find him. try under the steps at the Orphanage."  
And his eyes followed Exile out the door. As he was walking away, he heard Blitz say something about Shadow. He listened more carefully... "You know, I never stopped loving Shadow... I never should have left him here..." And Exile could stand no more. He had to find Shadow and get them to apologize to one-another.

***** ***** *****  
(Shadow's POV)

Shadow was curled up under the steps in front of the orphanage, crying his eyes out. He knew there was no chance of him getting back together with Blitz. He'd ruined his whole new life aboard this colony already. He'd never felt as horrible with himself since he and his old love were caught getting it on behind a bush. Shadow pulled out a photograph of a German Shepard sitting naked in a tree. Shadow remembered taking this picture before... that horrible event. He heard somebody coming and tried to hide further under the stairs.  
"Shadow? I know you are down there. just come out."  
Exile helped pull shadow out from under the stairs. "I came here because Blitz sent me." Exile said. Shadow frowned. "Blitz? you mean he is good enough condition to talk? Shame." He said. Exile sighed. "He wanted me to apologize to you."

Shadow laughed. "That bastard? Apologize?" Then he continued to laugh. "BULLSHIT!" Exile put a paw over Shadow's mouth. "Don't be so rude and loud. He said he was sorry, you asshole, the least you could do is pay him a little attention!" Exile snarled at Shadow. "Or can you stand to be decent for once in your life?" Shadow was silent. "Please leave Exile. Before I break your jaw." Exile climbed out from under the stairs. "I'm sorry Shadow." And he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow was curled up under the stairs once again. He pulled out his photo of him and Blitz. "Oh jesus, what the fuck have i done?" He asked himself. ' I had to get my revenge, didn't I? God, Blitz... why did you have to run off?" Shadow looked at the picture and began to cry. He remembered seeing Bitz for the first time. He was never serious about anything. But now, he was so different... Shadow wept harder and harder. For some reason his mind wandered back to his childhood, where he had first met his brother.

***** ***** *****

Shadow's father was not a husky like his mom. he was a raging, asshole of a doberman. His master let him drink out of his vodka bottle. Shadow always wondered what a doberman was doing in Siberia. Anyways, his father treated him like dirt, because of his size (and most likely his father had self esteem issues, but we'll get into that some other time.) and that he was always watching his brothers and sisters play, he dared not go near them. The first time he did he was pounce and chewed on by one of his other siblings.

so shadow watched them play. he was very lonely and wished he would have something else to do, besides watch his brothers and sisters have fun. But ne day, his mother told him something that changed him-- he had a half brother, living not to far from here. He desperately wanted to see his brother, but his mother would not let him go right away. They had to wait until Shadow's dad was asleep.

A few days went by where the doberman drank and drank with his master. He was passed out in the snow in a puddle of his own piss, and shadow was sent to his brother. His mother wanted to accompany him, but shadow wanted to do it alone. He walked for about an hour, his fur keeping him warm and he kept a steady pace. Very soon, he began to see paw prints in the snow, and maybe some other... ummm,gross things in the snow, so he knew he must be close... then again, maybe it was some other, unfriendly dog. But with the though of another brother in mind he kept going.

He walked into a fence in the blinding snow and hail. he felt his way in front of him and cut himself on the barbwire fence. "ouch!" he said. he turned around and saw several dogs that looked a lot like him. "who are you and what are you doing here?" the largest one said and walked forward. "Are you... Shadow?" And for the first time he lay eyes on his brother Exile.

Shadow woke up from his nap under the orphanage stairs tears streaming down his face.

"did i fall asleep?" He looked around, and realized he was not under the stairs, but in a dirty hotel room. "Hey, Shadow." somebody said with a deep, German accent. "I need to tell you something." And Shadow turned around, and saw blitz in his shiny new wheel chair. "We need to talk."


End file.
